Wizardmon's Gift
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 21, 1999 (En:) February 12, 2000 |continuity= }} The kids gather for a final showdown with Myotismon, but it's still not enough to defeat him, at least not until Gatomon reveals her true power. Synopsis As Kari is taken away, Matt feels like he's let everyone down. Sora tries to calm him down, and they head for the communications tower, where Kari is. Meanwhile, Joe and T.K. find out about Kari and Gatomon's true identity from Wizardmon, and soon also arrive at the communications tower. After Wizardmon restores Lillymon from her paralyzed state, the group begin their assault on Myotismon in the tower. Their attempts at beating him fail, even when Tai shows up to help having rescued Mimi from the Convention Center. Wizardmon successfully delivers the Crest of Light, but DemiDevimon intercepts the Digivice. Things begin to look up when Patamon digivolves to Angemon, who destroys Phantomon and actually manages to hurt Myotismon, but Myotismon fires at Kari and Gatomon, and Wizardmon takes the full blow. As Gatomon mourns over the loss of her best friend, Kari's Digivice reacts, forcing DemiDevimon to drop it. Tai throws Kari's Digivice to her, allowing Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon, who focuses the rest of the Digimon's attack power into a single shot, wiping out Myotismon. Just as everyone begins to celebrate, they realize that something isn't right, as Myotismon's fog still looms. Featured characters (31) * (31) * (31) * (31) |c4= * (7) * (9) * (16) * (18) * (31) |c5= * (5) * (11) *'Bakemon' (11) * (14) * (18) *' ' (23) *'Tuskmon' (23) * (26) * (29) |c6= *' ' (2) * (5) *' ' (11) * (18) * (22) * (25) * (27) * (28) * (30) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "You mean you want us to give that to Tai's little sister Kari? But if we have to deliver the crest to Tai's sister Kari, then that must mean... she's the eighth DigiDestined child we've been looking for all along!!" T.K.: "Gee, I'm always the last one to find out." :—Joe and T.K. are a bit behind due to the fog. "Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" :—'Kari' proves she's got just as much nerve as her brother when confronting Myotismon face-to-face. "I am really getting sick of that laugh." :—'Sora' isn't the only one who wants to wipe the smirk off Myotismon's face. "You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, Mr. Fang Face!" :—'Tais REALLY peeved with Myotismon for kidnapping and trying to kill his little sister. ''"Gatomon is an... angel?" :—'Kari' witnesses Gatomon's digivolution to her Ultimate form, Angewomon. Angewomon: "Myotismon! You've tried to destroy the Digi-Destined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?!" Myotismon: "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become King of the Digital World and no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!" Angemon: "Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?!" Myotismon: "Heh! Nightmare..." Angewomon: "Heaven's Charge!" :—Angewomon confronts Myotismon for his crimes. Other notes in the movie adaption of . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Angewomon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Wizardmons Opfer